1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedicure device, and more particularly, a device for facilitating self-pedicure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for foot-manipulating devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,376, Published/Issued on Sep. 16, 1975, to Johnson, et al. teaches a support for the metatarsal arch of the foot, which is formed by injection of a self-curing, non-foamable, and fluid material into the arch support enclosure. This fluid material automatically cures into a rigid support or prosthesis for the arch of the foot. This polymerizable material is normally contained in either an insert under the foot or by a balloon-like material. In either case, the polymerizable material is pumped or injected into the resulting enclosure. The same method can be used to form in situ prosthesis casts for any part of the body, i.e., to form splints, braces, etc., that are contoured directly to the portion of the human body for which it is designed to lend support. The self-curing material is, preferably, a cross-linkable prepolymerized material that includes an initiator. The self-curing is achieved by the application of mild temperatures, i.e., not greater than 120° F. Also, the self-curing can be achieved by the application of actinic radiation.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,207, Published/Issued on Feb. 17, 1987, to Grahame teaches a cuticle manicuring device, wherein a vibrating electrical motor is contained within an elongated and pencil shaped housing, and wherein a manicuring implement extends axially from one end of the housing. The manicuring implement includes a vibrating stem driven by the vibrating motor and having a crescent-shaped abrasive element that is disposed at the distal end thereof. A cuticle guide extends from the end of the housing parallel to the vibrating stem and is broad enough to provide support to the oscillating abrasive element. The tip of the guide is formed as a point and extends beyond the abrasive element so as to enter beneath the cuticle and provide a limit stop to the forward movement of the abrasive element. A cap fits over the manicuring implement to frictionally engage with the housing to be retained thereon. A retractable cuticle lifter is in the cover.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,837, Published/Issued on Feb. 16, 1999, to Poulos teaches a pedicure sandal combination footwear that provides a toe divider that is releasably secured to a sandal so as to maintain the toes in a predetermined position. The sandal includes a bridge strap that opens to allow the vertical placement of a foot onto the base member by use of the hook and pile attachment, thereby allowing an individual to first position the toe divider onto the foot before placement of the foot onto the sandal. Once the foot is properly positioned, the bridge straps may be wrapped around the foot so as to secure the foot in a fixed position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,969, Published/Issued on Mar. 18, 2003, to Nuzzo teaches a compact and portable self-pedicure unit for use in performing self-pedicures. The self-pedicure unit includes an adjustable foot support and at least one product storage compartment. The adjustable foot support provides for positioning of the foot at an angle optimal for comfort, support, and pedicure results. The product storage compartment(s) provide the user of the self-pedicure unit with easy access to, and retrieval of, pedicure related supplies during performance of a self-pedicure. The product storage compartment(s) further provide for storage of pedicure related products when the unit is not in use.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,330, Published/Issued on Aug. 3, 2010, to Balzano teaches a device for relaxing a participant while participating in an activity. The device may include an amusement machine and a relaxasizer. The amusement machine may be interactive with the participant. Also, the amusement machine may have a receptacle with a starter circuit for permitting the participant to interact with the amusement machine. The relaxasizer may be positioned adjacent to the amusement machine for massaging the participant's lower body while the participant interacts with the machine. Also, the relaxasizer may be activated by the starter circuit of the amusement machine.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,932,186, Published/Issued on Jan. 13, 2015, to Ferri teaches an exercise tool. More particularly, it is a therapy and exercise tool specifically devised as a foot-therapy and toe-aligning device to align, separate, and stretch toes. The foot-therapy and toe-aligning device includes a frame with a plurality of posts connected with the frame. The device is formed of an elastic material so that a user may place at least one of the plurality of posts between a user's toes and pull the post to stretch and elongate the post between the toes. Upon release, the elastic material of the post causes the post to attempt to return to its original shape, thereby causing it to expand out and conform its shape to fit snugly against the user's toes. Additionally, the elastic material allows the toe posts to be positioned and maintained at numerous locations between the user's toes for customizable positioning between the toes.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 2006/0265903, Published/Issued on Nov. 30, 2006, to Strong teaches a cushioned foot pad configured to adhere to the bottom surface of an individual's foot without the use of straps, ties, or other securing devices the might otherwise engage with the toes and toenails of the individual during use. The cushioned foot pad may be configured to accommodate a variety of different foot shapes and sizes in a unitary design through the use of detachable pad portions.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for foot-manipulating devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.